


E Peter aveva l'abitudine di abbandonarlo.

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ti sei svegliato?” Chiede Peter, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. <br/>“Non ho mai dormito”<br/>“Sai chi sei” Precisa, allora, il licantropo.<br/>Roman sorride, mesto e beffardo, alza gli occhi al soffitto per poi puntarli sull’uomo che ha davanti, a una dozzina di metri di distanza.<br/>“L’ho sempre saputo” La sua voce, a differenza di Peter, non ha un eco. È morta insieme alla sua anima? <br/>Si alza, cammina lentamente e sale le scale. <br/>Lo raggiunge e con un’innaturale calma lo guarda, abbozzando un sorriso. “Dove sono finiti i tuoi capelli?” chiede atono, beffardo. <br/>Peter sogghigna e fa spallucce. Come sempre non risponde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E Peter aveva l'abitudine di abbandonarlo.

**E Peter aveva l’abitudine di abbandonarlo.**  
   
   
   
   
Il _lupo_ perde il pelo, ma non il vizio. E Peter, con Roman, ha sempre avuto la _cattiva abitudine_ di abbandonarlo.  
Lo ha sempre usato, per gettarlo nei rifiuti come carta straccia, deteriorata.  
Non è la prima volta che accade, dopotutto. E non sarà nemmeno l’ultima, senza dubbio.  
Perché c’è sempre riuscito, Peter, con il suo immancabile mutismo e con il suo atteggiamento “da lupo solitario” a cambiarlo, a fargli sperare che fosse migliore di quanto dicessero le dicerie, a farlo ridere, a fargli dimenticare tutto il male generato ancor prima della sua nascita.  
Ma alla fine dei conti Roman è rimasto solo, Peter lo ha abbandonato ancora. Lo ha sempre fatto.  
   
 _Uno zingaro è uno zingaro e sarà sempre tale._  
   
Lo ha lasciato in preda all’alcool, alla malvagità dei suoi pensieri, al sangue, alle assenze – di Shelley e di Letha – e alla madre.  
Peter lo abbandona sempre alle cure malate della madre.  
   
È solo, di nuovo.  
È solo, come lo è sempre stato, ora che Peter, il suo unico amico _, il suo complementare_ , è andato via nel silenzio di un lutto, senza nemmeno dirgli addio.  
   
 _“Tesoro, dimmi di cosa hai bisogno”_  
 _“Peter”_  
   
Perché il desiderio aumenta, quando si vuole accanto l’unica cosa che non si può avere.  
E Roman ha sempre pensato di voler Letha, ma ha dovuto ricredersi.  
Perché, quando sotto la pioggia l’ha vista baciare Peter, Roman non è stato geloso di sua cugina; il suo cuore è esploso di rabbia a causa delle labbra di un uomo, quelle di Peter.  
Perché Roman ha sempre voluto una persona, accanto a sé, anche quando credeva di desiderarne un’altra. Ha sempre voluto l’unica persona per la quale prova, al contempo, attrazione e remissione.  
Attrazione, perché facevano gli stessi sogni; perché tra i tanti visi uguali, loro al primo sguardo si sono trovati simili – benché, nella realtà dei fatti, poi, siano così diversi. E quindi sarebbe più corretto dire che Peter e Roman, tra tanti, si sono trovati. Punto.  
Remissione, perché Peter l’ha usato e Roman gliel’ha permesso; perché Peter l’ha abbandonato nel suo coma e l’ha abbandonato, ora, nella morte dei suoi cari e…  
…Perfino nella sua.  
   
 _È un nomade, è un lupo, è uno zingaro… Se ne andrà sempre, è il suo vizio._  
   
Se lo ripete, leccando le ferite, giustificando _lo._  
   
 _Non tornerà, se non ha nessuno per cui sentirsi costretto a farlo. E Letha è morta.  E Letha sarebbe potuta essere l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto convincerlo a tornare sui suoi passi. Non di certo io._  
   
Si tormenta. Non fa altro che tormentarsi in quella piscina vuota, con le sigarette, la droga e il whisky.  
Non tornerà per Roman; perché non è mai stato l’amico che Roman, invece, era, ed è, per Peter.  
E Roman l’ha sempre saputo, ma si è lasciato usare, perché _amava_ ; per una volta nella vita Roman Godfrey ha amato.  
Ma non come ama Shelley, in modo fraterno, né tantomeno come Letha, ossessivo.  
Amava, o ama, un corpo, due iridi, una bocca, passionale.  
Ama, perché ama ancora, uno zingaro, un licantropo. Nell’incoscienza, Roman _ama_ un nemico, dolcemente.  
Un amore che non ha etichetta.  
   
Perché Roman non ha mai saputo il segreto del loro legame; non l’ha saputo, almeno, fino al giorno del suo compleanno.  
Peter, sì. Lui ha sempre riconosciuto la natura di quel legame, della loro impossibile amicizia.  
Sono nemici. E non vi è motivo del perché lo siano; Roman e Peter non potranno mai essere amici, punto.  
Perché quelli come loro ormai da decenni, millenni, dall’inizio della storia dei tempi erano, sono e saranno sempre nemesi.  
E quando Roman muore e rinasce nel _suo mostro,_ allora capisce. Ed è, ormai, troppo tardi. Lui è andato via, ma per fortuna il suo cuore è divenuto d’acciaio.  
Non sente e prova più nulla, se non l’indifferenza di una morte che non gli appartiene, sebbene sia quella della madre.  
Non amerà più nessuno, tantomeno Peter.  
   
 _Chi è Peter?_    
 _“_ Un lupo morto”  
   
Si ricorderanno, le nuove generazioni, di un tempo in cui Roman amò, quando ancora non sapeva chi fosse; e sapranno che quella persona era Peter.  
Si ricorderanno, forse, di un’eternità in cui Roman finse di non amare; deturpato dall’assenza di un cuore che era sempre appartenuto e sempre apparterrà ad un lupo, alla sua nemesi.  
   
 _Ti ruberà gli anelli dalle dita e l’amore dal cuore._  
   
Ora Roman è un Upir, ha l’eternità davanti, può fingere, indossare una maschera e imitare la defunta madre.  
È solo, certo, ma troverà qualcuno con cui evitare di annoiarsi.  
La sua nuova missione, da guerriero immortale, è trovare la sorella.  Ora non avrà più paura di combattere, ora che ha strinto e soffocato la morte in un pugno.  
   
“Devo trovarla perché Shelley ha bisogno di me” Aveva detto da umano, Roman. Ma, ora, che le cose sono cambiate, con un “Perché ho bisogno di lei” si convince che ce la farà da solo, anche senza Peter, anche senza il suo cuore.  
   
 

*

  
  
  
   
“Roman?” Si sente chiamare.

La sua casa è rimasta in silenzio per giorni, settimane, poi quel tono di voce – che riconoscerebbe anche in mezzo a una folla – ha spezzato l’incanto, come il suo cuore d’acciaio.  
Roman alza i suoi enormi occhi e li punta, vuoti, vacui e freddi, su una sagoma malvestita e malconcia.  
Fa una smorfia e lentamente guarda altrove.  
   
Il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio.  
E Peter, con Roman, aveva l’abitudine di abbandonarlo.  
... E poi tornare per i propri bisogni.  
   
“Ti sei svegliato?” Chiede Peter, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
“Non ho mai dormito”  
“Sai chi sei” Precisa, allora, il licantropo.  
   
Roman sorride, mesto e beffardo, alza gli occhi al soffitto per poi puntarli sull’uomo che ha davanti, a una dozzina di metri di distanza.  
   
“L’ho sempre saputo” La sua voce, a differenza di Peter, non ha un eco. È morta insieme alla sua anima?  
   
Si alza, cammina lentamente e sale le scale.  
Lo raggiunge e con un’innaturale calma lo guarda, abbozzando un sorriso. “Dove sono finiti i tuoi capelli?” chiede atono, beffardo.  
Peter sogghigna e fa spallucce. Come sempre non risponde.  
   
Stavolta non gli darà la possibilità di usarlo a suo piacimento per poi abbandonarlo. Perché Roman non ha più bisogno di Peter.  
   
 _È bello,_ però pensa. E lo ha sempre pensato, anche nelle raccapriccianti trasformazioni in lupo.  
E lui è un debole, anche come guerriero immortale; perché è figlio di un suicida, perché è morto come un suicida.  
E ama, ama anche senza un cuore o con un cuore d’acciaio. E ama un uomo. Ama Peter, la sua nemesi.  
   
“Qual buon vento ti porta di nuovo a Hemlock Grove?” Chiede, poi, fissandolo, dall’alto della sua altezza, dritto nelle iridi limpide del suo _primo_ e _ultimo_ amico, del suo _nuovo_ e _solo_ nemico.  
“Ho saputo di tua madre” Non risponde, preferisce fare il vago.  
   
Roman lo guarda corrucciato, perché il suo viso da fanciullo, nonostante i suoi diciotto anni, è sempre contratto, espressione che lo fa apparire confuso, arrabbiato o, in alternativa, spaventato.  
Ora non capisce. Perché Peter è tornato? Perché è lì, quando niente lo ancora a quella cittadina? Che sia tornato per Roman?  
   
 _Che sia tornato per me?_  
   
“Non ti è mai stata simpatica” Si accende la sigaretta che aveva sull’orecchio; aspira, nella fottuta speranza che il suo amico sia tornato a reclamar _lo_.  
Peter gli afferra la sigaretta dalle labbra, fissa il filtro, sorride divertito e fa spallucce con nonchalance, prima di ficcarsela in bocca e aspirare.  
In tutto questo, Roman l’ha osservato, attento, mangiandoselo con gli occhi, mentre ascolta con dedizione il sangue nel corpo di Peter che fluisce, palpitante, allettando la sua fame.  
   
Dopo gli occhi, le labbra e il corpo di un licantropo, Roman desidera quel sangue.  
   
 _Il sangue di un licantropo_ , fa una smorfia. _Che eresia_ , pensa. _Che sia veleno per un Upir?_ Si domanda inesperto.  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto uccidere la madre, avrebbe piuttosto potuto trarne un po’ della sua esperienza.  
   
 _Troppo tardi._  
   
“Nemmeno a te” Ribatte Peter, alzando le sopracciglia per sfidarlo e riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
   
Si guardano, in silenzio, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
Roman si passa una mano tra i capelli, tentando di sistemarli e finendo per scarmigliarli più di prima.  
Peter lo osserva, è sempre rimasto affascinato da quel gesto, perché nella sua controllata eleganza, nel suo modo di muoversi e vestirsi, è l’unico movimento che lo dissocia da ciò che tenta di essere, mostrandolo per ciò che è realmente: un bellissimo ragazzo, indifeso e spesso impacciato.  
   
 _“Scappa”_ è stato il consiglio di molti.  
“Resta” è stata la richiesta taciuta del suo unico amico.  
   
E Peter è scappato, per poi tornare. E l’ha fatto per Roman.  
   
Roman sorride ancora per un attimo, esaltato da quel ritorno, da quella risata naturale; ma poi si rabbuia, consapevole che tutto quello, la loro amicizia, non può e non potrà mai esistere.

“Non funzionerà” Dice, quindi, facendo un passo indietro.  
“Cosa?” Chiede con piglio Peter, allungando una mano sulla spalla di Roman.  
   
Deve toccarlo, deve sentirlo vicino. Perché possono sfidare la storia, perché le leggende sono soltanto… leggende. Upir e lupo possono avere un legame diverso.  
   
“Tra noi…” Riprende Roman, allontanandosi ancora per non farsi toccare.  
   
Loro non possono essere amici, figurarsi ciò che desidera realmente.  
   
“Perché?”  
“Per quel che siamo e…” Roman tituba, grattandosi il capo con goffaggine.  
“E?” Chiede con un sorriso derisorio, facendo un passo avanti verso Roman. Finalmente lo tocca, mentre Roman alza le iridi, gettandole nelle sue.  
“…E perché non posso costringerti a volermi con te.” Conclude.  
   
Peter ride, ride di cuore come ha sempre fatto soltanto con Roman.  
Non ci sarebbe nemmeno bisogno di costringerlo, in realtà, ma Roman lo diverte nella sua innocenza; quindi ribatte con un “Hai perso il tuo dono?”, beffardo e illusorio.  
Roman si volta a guardarlo, irato e offeso.

“No, anzi, dovrei costringerti _in quel modo_?” Parla e lo fa con un tono sommesso, esattamente come quello di un cucciolo appena abbandonato sotto la pioggia.  
Peter nega e lo fa così velocemente che quasi si spaventa di se stesso per la naturale sincerità di quel breve movimento.  
Gli occhi grandi di Roman si aprono maggiormente, stupiti e contenti. Peter abbozza un sorriso e fa di nuovo spallucce.

“Sono tornato perché quando io ho avuto bisogno di te, tu ci sei stato…” Dice l’uomo di poche parole usandone, ora, decisamente troppe.  
“E ora tu hai bisogno di me” Continua.

Roman lo ringrazia con uno sguardo, vorrebbe abbracciarlo, ma si frena.  
Sa che perderebbe di credibilità. In realtà sa anche che, per quanto si sforzi di fare l’adulto, il guerriero, resterà sempre lo sciocco ragazzino viziato, bisognoso d’affetto.  
Non si sente più solo, Roman, e l’idea di voler vedere morto _il lupo_ è un lontano ricordo. E questo perché Roman non ce la farebbe mai, alla fin fine, a vivere senza Peter.  
   
“Ho visto Shelley” afferma Peter, sorridendo. “Dobbiamo trovarla” Conclude.  
La loro nuova missione.  
 

*

  
  
  
“Quindi…” Continua Peter, poco dopo, ma con tutt’altro tono di voce. “Se tu lo volessi, potresti perfino costringermi a fare qualsiasi cosa?”  
Roman annuisce, titubante e circospetto. “Ma non lo farei, non con te…” Ammette, sincero, accendendosi un’altra sigaretta – questa volta prendendola dal pacchetto.  
“E io potrei dire di essere stato costretto a fare qualsiasi cosa contro la mia volontà con te nei dintorni…” Continua, glissando la risposta di Ramon, enigmatico, mentre un sorriso imperla il suo volto burbero.  
Roman annuisce ancora.  
“Potrei ucciderti, poi, per averlo fatto”.  
“Nah, non ci riusciresti”

È probabile che ciò sia vero, anzi lo è senza dubbio. Roman annuisce, facendo spallucce e tirando con avidità il fumo dal filtro della sigaretta.  
   
“Sì, comunque, potresti farlo” Concorda, sconfitto.  
“D’accordo, lo terrò a mente” Conclude, divertito.  
Roman lo guarda corrucciato e indispettito, poi scocca la bocca in segno di sfida e riprende parola: “Attento, però, potrei davvero costringerti a fare qualsiasi cosa.” Lo minaccia, mentre cammina per dirigersi verso la cucina. Peter lo segue, sorridendo.  
“Tipo?” Chiede, divertito, camminando dietro l’uomo più alto di lui.  
Roman si ferma sul posto, girandosi con eleganza a guardare l’amico con un sorriso sfacciato. “Non so, una volta ho costretto due ragazzi a baciarsi e non mi è piaciuto stare _soltanto_ a guardare” Lo beffa, ridendo con gli occhi e girandosi con nonchalance per continuare a camminare.  
Peter resta piantato al suolo per qualche secondo, prima di seguirlo titubante e… impacciato?

“E, quindi, potrei costringerti a baciare _chiunque”_ Gli occhi vispi di Roman, tuttavia, suggeriscono a Peter che quel chiunque non è poi così tanto approssimativo, in quel momento.  
“… Per poi indurti a dimenticarlo.” Continua Roman, sorridendo malizioso. “Può essere anche che io l’abbia già fatto, che ne sai?” Lo provoca, allungando le labbra carnose in un sorriso lussurioso.  
“D’accordo, lo terrò a mente” Farfuglia, una volta raggiunto, dandogli infine una spallata con il tentativo di smorzare la tensione.  
Roman sorride, divertito e smaliziato, gettandogli uno sguardo, mentre immagina come sia baciare quelle labbra, sentirne la loro consistenza e il sangue fluire sotto di esse… Sarebbe delizioso, lo sa.  
“Anche noi dovremmo avere dei _poteri_ come il tuo” Borbotta, una volta arrivati nel soggiorno.  
“Così mi costringeresti a baciarti?” Lo provoca, osservandolo piccato e arricciando le labbra carnose come se volesse inviargli dei baci invisibili.  
Peter lo osserva per un po’, sbalordito e spaventato, mentre si morde un labbro e pensa che, probabilmente, lo farebbe sul serio e non per scherzo, perché non sarebbe niente male baciare _quelle_ labbra piene e rosse.  
 


End file.
